


Compulsive

by Vitanitas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ssfrostiron contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki speaks almost exclusively in lies, and only Tony can understand him.</p><p>My entry for ssfrostirons drabble contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsive

He truly is the god of lies. He'll lie about the time, the color of the sky and his plans to destroy the city. Every semblance of truth that drips from his silver tongue should be taken with a grain of salt. It might not be a lie, but it’s definitely a twisted and tainted version of the truth, one that could only lead you to ruin.

Dr. strange had a bad day once, and hit him with a truth spell. He didn't utter a single word until it was gone.

Thor doesn't understand this about Loki. He knows he lies, yes, but he doesn't understand the extent. He can't comprehend that even the truths Loki tells are also lies, and that his honesty can be just as brutal.

But Tony does. He may not be a god of lies, but with the media constantly on his ass and being as immersed in the corporate world as he is, practically makes him one.

 Tony knows how to speak with Loki, how to understand him. He knows how to slip in the lies into their conversations, how to pinpoint Loki's and decipher them. He can keep up with him; keep track of what’s a lie or a mangled reality. Their conversations escalate, speaking to each other more and more, just to see what the other will come up with next. Soon there are enough lies and double lies and misdirection that what they’re speaking is practically truth.

He knows what it means when Loki tells him he’s a terrible liar.

Yeah, Tony can understand Loki.

So Tony knows, when he's bleeding and possibly dying on the battlefield and Loki is above him, tears running down his face and saying how much he hates him, how glad he is that he’s dying.  He knows, as the god rips the armor from his bleeding and broken body, shaking and glowing hands doing whatever they can to stop the flow, and Loki’s saying he won’t help him. He hates him, he says over and over, and he hopes he dies and leaves Loki alone finally. Loki will be so happy if Tony would just die already.

_He hates him he hateshimhehateshim-_

  
Tony knows.


End file.
